Blonde Kiss
by MercuryBatman
Summary: REVISED! Born in the surreptitious village of Sand , Ino has the life. Until her family has to infiltrate Konoha as a family, gather information, and use it to make Suna unstoppable. Ino and her brother obey when burdened to betray their new friends.


**_Author's note:_ Hey guys, this is my new and improved (ahem...shorter) version of Blonde kiss. I revised it, left in a lot of things, but also made sure that it all made sense. So make sure to review it, thanks to everyone who read it before. Sorry, but the part II of this was deleted, and most likely won't occur in chapter two, if you liked it, request for me to keep it. Thank you, and remember, that everyone needs...a Blonde Kiss.**

_Blonde Kiss_

_By:__SnowyWolfe_

**_Chapter One: The "Lovely" Suna_**

_

* * *

_

_Summary: Born in the surreptitious village of Sand , Ino has the life. Until her family has to infiltrate Konoha as a family, gather information, and use it to make Suna unstoppable. Ino and her brother obey when burdened to betray their new friends. Sasuke and Itachi join them. Betrayed friends want restitution._

_

* * *

_

**_"Life can either be accepted or changed. If it is not accepted, it must be changed. If it cannot be changed, then it must be accepted."_**

_Suna, Sand Council Meeting Room_

_I held my breath as the whole world spun around me tauntingly, daring to crash down at me any moment._

_I tried gripping the metal bar that went around the oak colored wooden podium that put me and my family on display for all of Suna to witness. _

_For five long hours my destiny was going to be determined for me, against my will, and before the eyes of at least 20, 000. My idle thinking leads me to notice the obvious, that the council one hundred was reduced to only fifty. Half of them stood behind me to be evaluated themselves. No matter how messed up it seemed to me, I still tried to focus._

_I stared at Head Council member Kando with a pair of blood-shot teal eyes. Gulping every time his cold, grey eyes flickered up from his drone reading, to meet my stare. I take an emotional breath, trying to muster the dignity not to lose faith at a time like this. _

_"'__Ino Yamanaka shows true promise as a grand kunoichi. In every mission she completed it with exact precision and the best interest of Suna in her thinking.' End quote; Youshimo no Hanai." Hakashi Kando said with his voice strict and firm. His silver, perfectly cut, triangle beard moved, ever the slightest, when ever he moved his mouth. His sharp and fierce grey eyes contradicted the quote he read from my sensei. _

_I focused on his next words, because those would be determining the rest of my life as a high school student._

_

* * *

_

**Four Hours Later**

**I laid on my bed in tears, it was like the entire world spun me and then just crashed down on me. I was moving.** I sighed on my purple bed sheets and dug my head into a pillow. Clinging to it heavily to make sure I didn't burst into tears.

Temari put a hand on me gently. I sat up to look at my best friend, begging my eyes to learn photographic memory. Knowing for at the rest of my high school years I wouldn't be able to see her.

I concentrate on her hair first. It's a tan yellow and roughly up in four spiky pony tails. My eyes watered while I stared, realizing that every inch of her told me who she was. The color of her hair was biological, yes, but it also spoke the fact that she was a bright and sunny person. However if you look past that, to her pony tails you find out just how tough she is. The spikes symbolize the hardcore personality that she wields within her rough silhouette of her inner self.

My eyes traveled to her face. Her blue eyes were clear and the color of the ocean, a transparent blue that exhibited how open and free she was. Her lips were pink and plush; soft like the small part of her that she reserves for the ones she loves. Her ears were just as precise as her mind and could understand sounds just as well as she could see things. Her nose was small and pointy like the only part of her that was boastful, because she was strong and the Kazekage's daughter. I scoffed at her, earning a strict frown and furrow of the brows.

"What?"

I waved off her arched brow, reeking an askance belief that I'm secretly making fun of her. My eyes widened. How could I have forgotten her voice?

Lady-like, and powerful.

"WHAT?"

_

* * *

_

_Flash back_

_"__Excuse me?" I blurted out by accident. I had lost focus, and thought he had asked me a question. My face flushed in mortification. Realizing, not only did he not ask me a question, but never liked me in the first place._

_Head council member, Hakashi No Kando stared at me with a vicious glare. It had been my second outburst since his speech (about my family) began five hours ago. _

_Either way, what did he have against me? I didn't tell him to pick the most boring job in the world, and assess each one of us for hours a day. I wanted to pout, but that would have been more than pushing it._

_The room was brightly lit with incandescent lights, but, only on my family. A much less florescent lighting evinced the Head council member. We stood in Courtroom Hall, the exact same place that the former Kazekage was tried for premeditated assassination for his own son (luckily, it failed), Gaara. Our new Kazekage. _

_Also, the love of my teenage life. I blush thinking of him; it gave me hope whenever his emerald green eyes were seen through mine. His cherry red hair in natty spikes around his adorable head. I've never formally met him, but posters of him captured my heart. I have at least 15 of them._

_Time passed and so did my patience. I stared blankly at the wooden courtroom risers. _

_Boredom swept over my face, for the past three hours my hair had become a new hobby for me. I untangled my finger from my front bank and stood up straight._

_Kando-san had been going on about his wishes to build the greatest ninja village there ever was. Saying that in order to do so we would need people to infiltrate our neighboring villages; find out what they know. To be successful, it would need to be as if a regular family was moving. _

_The same speech for every family, as if it wasn't drilled into our memory after 20 times of listening. This has been going of for more than a week. By now it was burned into our memories repeatedly. The only thing changing, was the review of each person._

_Being a war hero and an honored warrior was a blessing. So I knew that my father would have an even longer speech than most. I couldn't even sit down, so this "meeting" was really tearing at me._

_The colorful oak wood in which I stood on became uncomfortable for me. Even though my father ensured me many times that it would be a slim chance of us leaving a small void of doubt was filled more and more in my heart with every passing word the council member said._

_The entire council of 100 stood in front of us, behind us and even to the side of us. Family, by family people were sent up to publicly be appraised and chosen to go to different villages. _

_When they were done, they would return to the side chairs in their appropriate places and listen to the other families. The only interesting parts were if there was a misbehaving child. There were only 3 so far. The other 99.5% of the time was boring._

_Anyone caught sleeping though was sentenced to public dishonoring. _

_To make the moment even scarier, the sides where the residents sat had no lighting. So you could only make out the outlines of their staring faces and piercing eyes._

_I gulped._

_I gripped my ninja head gear with nervousness. My sweaty palms lubricated the string loose and sent it flying before me. I bent over quickly to retrieve it. I didn't grasp it carefully enough, and it went out further. Heavily perspiring in worry, I lifted it with two hands, and apologized. Interrupting the council member's speech a daring third time. _

_"__You will still and silence your daughter Yamanaka Inoichi, or I will be forced to." Kando-san said pithily; with his strong face stoning even harder than it usually looks. Kando-san's dark grey eyes searched me even though I knew for a fact he was blind. However, he was called the Tiger Assailant for a reason. I heard his hearing and other senses were on par with almost no one, he could strike a person from the air, or if the person was on the ground. _

_A chill ran through me at the thought of him silencing me. I was in such superfluous thought that I hadn't noticed my father's surprisingly serious and strict face that gave a scowl of a life time._

_I was certain now Kando-san didn't like me by the swift movement of his dark ink colored hair neatly swishing as he moved his head away from me to face the residents of Suna._

_It was then, that I had known that I would be moving, unless some miracle came and swept me off my feet._

_

* * *

_

**Four Hours Later**

"If you ever come back for a visit, I'll shake the fake niceness out of you." She said smirked.

I snorted.

Then I began to laugh.

That's Temari alright. She views Konoha as an uptight, in your business, annoying, and_ uppity _village with too much money to _possibly_ have any troubles. Temari hates it with a passion.

Temari was crying as well. Being my best friend, she wrapped a rope around our wrists so we could hold hands and be as close as possible.

**Life was not fair. **

I shut my eyes tightly and fisted my pillow. Konoha would be nothing like Suna. There they would be rich and ignorant; they wouldn't be outspoken enough, or too outspoken. Not just right like Suna, they would be **different. **

"Promise?" I asked seriously after sitting up and pulling out my little finger. Temari chuckled and wrapped her own pinkie around mine.

.Temari kissed my cheek, as a friend.

"Ino your mother is here to take you to Konohagakure. Be nice, cupcake." My father said gently.

**Never** have I felt such a rough hurricane of disappointment, and hurt, blow its harsh waves across me. It was _actually happening_. The tsunami seeped through my skin, discarding my flesh for the juicy tastes of my mind, distorting it and rendering my hormones defenseless against my own attempt for vengeance in the form of silent rebellion (complaining mostly, that and tying myself to the front porch pole). It left no prisoners after it mercilessly destroyed my emotions, first teasing me until I was cold and bitter by taking away my friends and fellow villagers. Then, to really make me suffer, it forced me, its own **victim** to box away my belongings and deliver them to a Godforsaken town in which my life holds no foreseen future. Then, as it callously looked back with its hands on its hips and nodded in satisfaction, it plucked away my best friend in the world and glued her to my home, then sent me away.

All in 12 hours.

This was actually happening, and for once I couldn't control it. I could literally feel myself being drained of hope, and energy. I looked to Temari with forlorn eyes; she reflected the same almost as if she did have my eyes. It wasn't just because both of us had blue eyes, but that we understand each other so much, we have so much love for each other, and we have spent so much of our lives together that we were almost like-one person.

No one understood that, not even the former Kazekage, who had an innate cruelty in him, whenever he would punish Temari or I for being "trouble" in school. Now, that he's dead, we thought we were free, but Kando-san made sure to prove that it was all delusions of grandeur.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Whispers floated around and the buzzing of hushed voices caused me to blush. I knew I couldn't just stand there and not apologize for my actions. It seemed as if even Kando-san was waiting for it. That and a reason for me get out of his sight. I still took that risk. _

_"__You have my deepest apologies, head council member Kando." I said loudly. He looked directly at me with a sharp stab to the side of his eyes and narrowed them down at me. _

_"__Yamanaka, Touchini, and Hanan will be departing for Konoha at once. Failure to leave within a 12 hour period will bring shame upon your household. Nothing further, a train to transfer you will be at Suna Towers ." Kando-san finished with a cold, uncaring voice. I knew of this even before he did, just a lingering hunch that floated nebulously in my mind. It still stung like a jelly fish when he said it. My heart burned with a passion, a passion to sink in the ground and become invisible._

_"__Thank you Kando-sama for giving us this opportunity to serve this great village and make it the greatest." Sauto Touchini's family, and the Hanans' and my family said simultaneously. _

_I bit my lip from publicly crying, but it trembled like an earth quake causing me look foolish as I tried to keep my emotions under control. I took a breath. _

_I had to do this. I swallowed. _

_This is for Suna, my village forever. I gulped. _

_I won't be long. I cried. Loudly. _

_My father pinched me; perhaps to help keep me distracted, or maybe even stop my crying, but it was also too late._

_"_**_Is there an issue, Yamanaka Ino?"_**_ Kando-san asked harshly, amusement played in his cruel voice. But, mostly an austere vibe seeped through to me. _

_I shook my head with a smile, not willing to trust my voice on this._

_"_**_Is there a problem, Inoshishi Yamanaka?"_**_ He repeated furrowing his eyes heavily at me. His wintry eyes piercing sharply through my skin and making me shudder. I suddenly realized how chilly this was, but I still mustered the ability to shake my head "no". He still stared at me._

_He can't see._

_I swore under my breath. _

_He was silently torturing me and he knew it, he only wanted to coyly make me a fool of my self. He could see a shuriken flying at a 70 mile per hour rate at him, but he couldn't see a simple shake of the head?_

_"__Sir, my only problem is my extreme happiness to proudly serve my village in honor." I said very loudly. So everyone could hear me._

_He clenched his bright white teeth, and then broke out into a smile._

_"__You are good. Like a kunoichi should be. I favor you Inoshishi Yamanaka, I am granting…" Kando-san began. Gasps from the crowd filled the air; it was like a euphoric harmony to my ears. Such a rare moment was about to occur, I could hardly believe it. This **never** happens, not even close. When former Kazekage was on trial, this didn't even happen, a change of mind, especially Kando-san? I nearly fainted. _

_I looked to Temari who was staring with her mouth parted, gripping her kimono tightly. She looked at me, with tear struck eyes, a blushing nose, and a flushed face. She smiled. I even looked at Kankuro, my old rival; he gave me a smile and a thumbs up. He didn't have his make up on, I almost liked it._

_I held my breath and gripped the bar I formerly leaned against with excited expectation. He was going to relieve me from this mission! My heart pounded so hard that at any moment I was positive it was going to leap out onto my hands before me. _

_A childish grin masked my face, the same that a child has when his mother gives in and allows him another fresh cookie hot out of the oven. _

_"__10,000 Konoha money to help assist with your move." He said with a dastardly smirk upon his lips. I wanted to express my "appreciation" for the money over my life. That would only cause trouble. _

_"__Old brute." I mumbled under my breath. His ears perked and he clenched his fists. He stared at me in pure rage. He didn't say a word aloud, but I knew I had worked delicate nerves. His eyes manifested his true self, a beast. (That might be an exaggeration)_

_I was immune to his bestiality. I smirked in gratification._

_

* * *

_

**_Four Hours Later_**

MY HEART IS POUNDING. I shut my eyes tightly, begging time to go back, so I can change my attitude, do something different to stay here, I love it here. In a snap of a finger, it's all gone. My heart is going wild with anxiety. Surprisingly Temari can't hear it, which is hard to believe because her head is resting on my shoulder. Either that, or she simply doesn't care that I'm so worried.

Today is my last day in Suna; oddly enough, Temari and I haven't exchanged more than a few occasional terse sentences for the past five hours. So far, all we did was stare at each other from across the room, that, and hug the life out of one another. Which, probably, doesn't make us best friends. But, somewhere deep inside us, we both know, that we are all each other have (other than family). I gripped Temari's winter kimono, and tightened my fists until my knuckles went snow white.

Temari moved back and stared at me.

"Ino?"

I closed my eyes tightly, pleading for my emotions to not do this right now. The worst thing I've ever felt is crashing against me. Repeatedly, my mind is going off the edge with questions, wonder, and orders.

How could this be happening?

I took an breath of air, and gulped down my saliva to try and wet my dry throat. There isn't a point to try and strike up a juicy conversation now. So I don't answer her.

My time was up anyway.

Temari stared at me with watery, pink eyes; then, she proceeded began to weep loudly. I put my arms around her, allowing her to wet my shoulder. Nothing felt like it could make the pain go away, not even having my best friend tightly wrapped around my arms.

There was no turning back; this had to be done for my village. I move back and put on a serious face. Which is hard, because my face automatically goes into compassion at the sight of Termai's teary teal eyes.

"We love Suna right?" I asked tearing up again. Temari sniffles, and stares at me.

"We love Suna right?" I repeat again. She nodded densely, obviously wondering where I am going with all this.

"Yes…" She drawled slowly. Finally.

"Then we want it to become the greatest ninja village of all time. Let's support our government's decision, and complete this mission with all our hearts." I say histrionically. Temari looks at me as if I made the perfect speech. Her face transcends into happiness simultaneously with mine.

"Let's do this!"

_

* * *

_

**_Blonde Kiss!_**_ End __Time: Ino Yamanaka_

Imagine yourself in my shoes: you don't know a soul, and you just left your perfect life for a brand new village. Some of you might enjoy the lush opportunity to embark on a new adventure, and interact with new people. Which is normal. Along with feeling intense pain, thoughts of ungratefulness, fears and doubts. However, it is what you do with those feelings. You take in a deep breathe, "*breath*" and let it go..."Ahh..." with all those fears and doubts washed away leaving a clean, new spirit.

This is a new beginning, and a new life.

Plus, if I get blessed with high honors upon return, maybe Gaara-sama will notice me!

-Ino Yamanaka

**_Author's Note: "End Time" is a little dilly I came up with just now. It's so you have a better feel about the speakers point of view. Today it's Ino's, next chapter it might be someone else. I deleted the original, because I understand it was way too long and sort of annoying. For me at least, so I'm going to start a new part of it, and use it as chapter two. I want to make this a comedy, action, but the first chapter was definetly centered around tragedy. I hope you got a good look at Ino's situation. It was fun reading! _**

**_Preview for chapter two: Blondes Unite_**

The sun woke me up, early the next day. As its blinding rays of light entered my room, I turned on my side, easily preferring darkness and comfort to nature's alarm clock. I wasn't stripped of my clothing, like I would be in Suna, home of the sweltering heat and raw, blistering sand. I'm in Konoha, home of a cold, miserable thing called—snow. I shudder at the thought of it, little beads of dandruff looking things falling down all around you. Revolted, I get up, anyway, in only short shorts and a bra.

Luckily, the heater is on blast, making me feel more at home with each step to the bathroom. A bathroom, which is now in my room, thanks to the grant of 10,000. That money put us smack dab, in the middle of rich and middle class. My mouth fully filled with tooth past, and my tooth brush, I thanked God for that. I have a nice room, and my own hall way essentially, because my brother chose the downstairs one, which was a giant compared to mine. Around the bend of the hallway, is my parents' room.

Footsteps crept up the new stairs, filling my ears with noise. One thunderous and heavy, another controlled, and smooth, the other was light, as if they didn't want to be heard. I quickly ran to the bathroom to spit out all the paste, returning to try and get a peek. I was so full of energy, and a yearn to know what was happening, that I didn't even realize someone had opened the door while I was in the bathroom.

I stood right in the middle of my new room. Right in front of a boy. Of who had a satisfied smirk upon his proud lips.


End file.
